MegaBust
by virtualboy2558
Summary: Megaman is out once again to save the world from the evil clutches of Dr. Wily. But what would happen when he meets a new deadly "robot" send by the crazed scientist? Rated T for violence and mature subject matter.


Mega-Bust

By: Virtualboy2558

/

Starring: Valentina from Nintendo™. Special guest: Megaman from Capcom™.

Disclaimer: Super Mario RPG is copyrights of Nintendo, Square, and Shigeru Miyamoto. Megaman franchise is copyrights of Capcom and Keiji Inafune. I do not own, nor profit, from any or all of the characters mentioned.

/

The year was 20XX.

Within the outskirts of a small town in a unknown country, there was an old abandoned factory. Its metal walls and glittering windows were cracked and rusted with age. It used to be a place where dozens of workers would build high-quality, yet modest furniture. That was until modernized robots replaced the industry, filling in the jobs that would otherwise be deemed too risky for human life. And thus… the factory was shut down for bankruptcy.

It was only recently that Dr. Wily began using this building as one of his bases for his mechanical minions, known as Robot Masters. The old scientist was once again up to his evil intentions, threatening to conquer the Earth and all who lived on it.

And his only opposition is a small blue robot that was running inside the long stretches of the factory…

"Sigh… sigh… man, am I ever glad to get out of that last room intact!" Megaman panted. "Those Luigi-bots are quite possibly the most lethal creations Wily ever made."

He shuddered when he recalled one of the fiendish androids squeezing him so tightly, he though his rivets might have popped. "Very clever design… a robot that hugs and crushes you to death. Wily is getting smarter from our previous encounters…"

The Blue Bomber checked his vitals and weapon supply. So far, he was running at optimal health. And almost all of his weapons were at their peak. Not bad for taking out most of Wily's forces with his Mega Buster alone. Although he did needed Spark Man's power to take out those Luigi-bots when they surrounded him. Another shudder ran down his frame…

He went back to the task at hand and kept moving through the area. Up ahead were a few Sniper Joes and Mets guarding a hallway, but they were quickly taken out. Within a few seconds, the floor was littered with computer chips and scrap metal. They made crumpling noises beneath Megaman's feet as he walked passed them.

After going through the opening, he got startled as a heavy steel door clunked behind him. Well… so much for going back the way he came. He figured that this must be the gateway to that new Robot Master he had heard about.

"Come in, Dr. Light," he spoke through his communicator. "Come in Dr. Light. Over."

A bit of static at first… then the video feed showed an old man with a long white beard and a long scientist coat.

"Reading you loud and clear, Megaman. How can I be of assistance?"

"I want you to send in some data through my CPU, pertaining to the Robot Master that Wily has relocated here. I'm a little fuzzy on the details of this one."

"Sending in data now," Dr. Light's voice buzzed through, before the sound of a keyboard clicking was heard. Immediately, several files were filtering through Megaman's vision like pages from a book. "It seems there's not much known about this robot… it could be a secret project he was working on for some time. But Dr. Wily has been calling this new threat 'Milk Woman'."

"Milk Woman?" the Blue Bomber asked in confusion. The name made no sense to him. "Are you sure you're reading that right, doctor? I never heard Wily building or working with a robot that was female before… other than Splash Woman, of course."

"Don't be fooled, Megaman. He has high hopes on this one… Apparently 45 US army soldiers had to retreat moments after their transport was attacked by her. No fatalities have been reported, but she had managed to tear apart their defences effortlessly before taking the Power Unit they were delivering. The whole district was covered with dairy after she made the scene."

The blue robot was dumbstruck. "No kidding? She was outnumbered 45 to 1, but she _still_ threw them off? Even _I_ can't do that!"

"Which is why you must be careful when confronting this Milk Woman," the old scientist explained. "I suggest if things get ugly, use your Power Adapter. It should provide at least a boost in your offences."

"Roger that, Dr. Light. Over and out," he finished. The screen went blank and he was once again facing the ominous door, just waiting for him to enter it. He narrowed his eyes in caution. "Alright Milk Woman… let's see what your intentions are…"

He pressed a nearby button, making the metal wall retract to the ceiling, and he dashed through. Moments later, the door slid back down to the ground, sealing him to prevent any escape.

The room was full of what seemed to be a fine mist of light pink smoke, making it hard for Megaman to see. The floor was covered with bright magenta and white tiles, which were all placed together in a checkerboard pattern. The walls were painted heavily in more shades of pink. Light from the outside was shining through from pink-tinted, fully reinforced glass windows. And dangling from the ceiling (which was thankfully just a simple shade of gray), were some red and pink paper-mache hearts on fishhook strings.

The area itself was a complete contrast to the rest of the factory that the Blue Bomber had experienced. And with no doubt, it was making him a bit nauseous. He hoped that he would never have to see such vibrant colors ever again after this was all over.

A high-pitched giggle alerted him, and he went back to his fighting stance. He stuck out his Mega Buster in front of him, turning his head left and right in search for the perpetrator. The laugh alone was enough to make his circuits shiver.

This could be a maniac I'm dealing with, he thought in a cool-headed manner. I mean… what Robot Master would have this room so decorated with a shocking hue? But then again… this is a girl I'm dealing with.

More giggling was emitted out from the pink smog. Now he was really getting a bit annoyed. Megaman slightly lowered his Buster so he can see the shadowed form that was coming towards him.

"Show yourself, Milk Woman!" he shouted. "You've caused enough trouble and mischief for one day! Just hand over the Power Unit nice and easy!" There was silence for a minute. And then…

"Heehee… You're a cute little thing, aren't you?" a soft, bubbly voice cooed. "Though I could do without the blue, if I were you…"

The smoke finally cleared up. And he could now properly examine the Robot Master in full detail. His optic sensors went wide with surprise.

She was unlike any robot he ever saw. For instance… instead of metal armour, she was dressed in organic clothing like a human being. A short blue skirt hung onto her bare waist, fitting very well for her curves. A pair of white sneakers were adorned on her feet, looking pristinely clean. Her 'alloy' didn't shine like steel, but looked like some sort of seamless pink rubber latex, much like real skin (that could make sense… just so she could blend with the human society, he thought). What really astonished him was the fact that her chassis was outfitted with a heart decal white t-shirt, which was bounding two enormous breasts. They outlandishly stuck out of her torso… and yet still look realistic, as strange enough as it sounds. And finally… her face was what took his breath away (if he had lungs, that is): a mane of wild pink hair, a pair of baby blue eyes, a cute small nose, and a gentle grin showing her flawless teeth.

"So you must be that Megaman guy I've been hearing about!" Valentina chirped. Once again, she laughed lightly at his weird attack pose. "My, my… you look a little young to be called a 'man', though. Heeheehee… shouldn't you race back home before night falls?"

The Blue Bomber's posture was unwavering. "Okay, enough small talk… I really don't want to fight you, miss. But I want you to return the Power Unit back safely to its rightful owners. And hopefully… we can negotiate some sort of peace, even if you do work for Wily. So what do you say?"

"Please?" she wondered, holding her hands cutely behind her back. "That's what you usually say to grown-ups when someone asks that question!"

That confused him for a second. "Um… what? That's not what I mean…," he began. But she interrupted him.

"You know… 'please'! When an adult says 'What do you say?', a child says 'please'! Or thank you… or whatever situation arises. You ever hear of manners before? Everyone should know about manners!"

Megaman shook his head and pointed his Buster back at her. "No more mind games, Milk Woman! This is your last warning! Unhand the Power Unit, or I'll have no choice but to resort to combat mode!"

"Ooh! Does that mean you want to play with me?" the bubbly girl squealed with delight, her big bosom moving up and down as she bounced. "Alright, little boy! I'll play with you! But just so you know… I love to do things dirty," she added with a purr.

There were a couple of hisses that shot from the floor. And coming out in small chutes… were two identical green robots. They had an odd design: each wore blue titanium overalls, had green painted on their sleeves, chests and hats… and they had grotesque black bars shaped to look like moustaches.

"Oh no… not these things again!" Megaman stammered. The cold, lifeless stare of a Luigi-bot would be enough to strike terror into the processing units of even the most hardy, fearless A.I..

But apparently not for Milk Woman it seems. "You like them?" she said in a sweet tone. "They're my favourite toys so far! They love to give me hugs when I want them to. And if they break down, I can always ask that Wily mister for some more! I even had him create them to look like my cute boyfriend!" She clapped her hands together and her robot-servants stood attention. "Go on, my little Luigis! Give my new friend a warm embrace!"

And to his horror, the clanking androids were heading straight for him. He made no hesitation to aim his Mega Buster at the two abominations. At full power, he blasted a few rounds in their direction. They hit one of the Luigi-bots square in the stomach, making it flinch a few steps back, but it resumed its menacing march towards the Blue Bomber.

"Uh oh… these are more well-built than the last time I encountered them. If I'm going to beat these monsters, I'll need to find their weaknesses. And fast."

He started running away just moments before they slammed their arms around him in a death grip. All the while, he sent shot after whizzing shot at his foes. But they were unaffected by his ammunition. They changed course and trudging after him.

Thank goodness these bots weren't built for speed, he thought. Or I'd be finished before the fight began… wait a minute… that's it! I need to go faster in order to beat these machines!

While still being chased by the demented pair, the blue robot toggled through his weapons until he got to Quick Man's power. He selected it and… before he knew it, he was moving at breakneck speed. It might have switched his rounds to a more unconventional ammo (he wasn't a fan of the boomerangs… or being shaded pink either), but it allowed him to dash effortlessly.

The Luigi-bots watched as he started to spin around them in a winding circle. Their heads followed his every move, but their bodies stood in place. He ran faster and faster, and their craniums also kept up the pace, determined not to let him our of their sights. And eventually… SPROING! Their heads sprung off after being twisted too much. The bodies of both androids then joined their decapitated brethren to the floor in a crumpled heap.

After seeing his assassins eliminated, Megaman came to a grinding halt next to the mechanical messes. Suddenly, a detached arm came out of the pile and clutched onto his leg. He freaked out while it attempted to squeeze the life out of the blue robot and he flung the appendage off him. It laid there for a minute, twitching uncontrollably, before it went limp in a sad slump.

Valentina momentarily made a sad, trembling face as saw her little metal friends lay dead on the ground. But she quickly got over her mourning. After all, she can get more of her little buddies if she wanted to. But right now, she wanted to have more fun with her guest.

"Oh… so you just want to play one-on-one, eh?" she smiled, placing her hands on her hips. "Alright then, I can do that. And I know just a game we can do!" And with that said, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up to expose her 'undercarriage'.

Almost instantly, beeps were blaring wildly in the Blue Bomber's head as his 'censoring' feature turned on by instinct. He couldn't, for the life of him, be able to see anything within a few feet. Because black bars were obstructing his vision, preventing him from accidentally seeing his opponent's nudity.

But in actually… Valentina's chest was still covered up, if that was hard to believe. A weird, chrome-polished latex band was strapped around her frame, containing her large breasts without tight restraint. There were little protrusions (that looked much like his Mega Buster, but smaller in size) that stuck out from the surface, one for each massive breast.

"These are my special cannons that Wily made for me!" she giggled, while sticking them out proudly to him so he could see, even though he can't at the moment. "All it does is enhance my lactation, so I can charge it up at any time! It even keeps me refilled at my full peak for non-stop milky slickness! Who needs an awesome slip-and-slide carpet when you have _me_ to provide it for you?"

Megaman groaned as he tried desperately to find his bearings in the digital pitch blackness. "Darn it… I need my eyes to fight! But how can I do that while she's taking advantage of my censoring chip?" he wondered.

All of a sudden, he was thrust backwards as an unseen force pushed against his torso. He flew 10 feet into the air before landing hard into the concrete floor with a clunk.

"Ow… I'm going to feel that for a while… Man, I wish I can see somehow!" he muttered angrily.

Then it came to him… his heat-vision sensors! It was his only sight feature that his censoring chip didn't block out. He quickly clicked a button on his helmet… and in a blink, his field of view was replaced with shades of black and red. The bars had vanished from his system. Now all he could see were blobs that outlined the shape of objects.

He monitored his vitals to note how bad his condition was now. _Damage Reading: 32% - Weapons Reserve: Medium_.

"Well… so much for an easy fight… she got me off-guarded, and I've already lost a third of my health. Sigh…it's like that fight with Elec Man all over again."

He concentrated back on Milk Woman, who was now just a bright-red blob heading towards him. He ducked in alarm as she released something fast out from her chest. He couldn't quite describe what it looked like… but he was starting to know why she has her namesake.

"Dr. Light could expect me to deliver a lot of dairy tonight when I get back to him for repairs," he grunted. He zigzagged left and right to avoid the flying columns of milk. Once or twice, he made a close shave that sounded like his paint chipped off his titanium alloy. And the bubbly girl was hot on his trail.

"Come on, sweetie! This is no time for tag!" she cheered. "Just like down on your back so you can slide!"

Yeah… and let my guard down in the process? I think not, he mused. He was getting frustrated of being used for target practice. So with swift aim, Megaman directed his Mega Buster at her and fired.

He saw the rounds heading for the female Robot Master… but to his complete surprise, they didn't even came close to touching her. A momentary red bubble had issued around her and she reappeared, totally unscathed.

"What the…? What happened?" The Blue Bomber was mystified.

Valentina giggled at him and waggled a finger. "You know better not to hit a lady! But lucky for you, I got my own kind of magic to keep me safe from all your bullets! I always like to 'heat' things up while getting into the game," she said in a sultry voice.

"Of course… she has a flame shield," he mused logically. "That would explain that spike of heat I just saw. Magic on the other hand… I highly doubt it. Wily has been able to create robots that shoot fire since our first battle."

But that gave him an idea… if his rival was also part fire, then that meant she must be weak to either water or ice. Megaman scrolled through his weapons in search for a power that would suitable for this situation. "Ah ha! Found it!" He selected 'Freeze Man' as his weapon of choice, his alloy then turning a brighter shade of sky blue, and he began launching volley after volley of numbing ice waves.

Again, the bouncing beauty conjured up flames all around to protect herself. The waves hit the enchanted pyro-shield, crystallizing the surface for a second before they dissolved and evaporated into the air. Unfazed, the Blue Bomber kept on unleashing more rippling streams of ice at her. They smacked into the burning blaze and once more started to freeze it. Slowly but surely, the ice crystals surround her shield. Even the extreme heat of the fire was unable to melt the opposing element fast enough. Valentina went wide-eyed as her bubble was closing in on her like a chilling prison, and it was wasn't long before it contained her completely.

The blue robot still sprayed more ice onto the mammoth snowball to guarantee more strength. By the time he was sure that he coated the right amount, he saw that his weapons reserve was nearly empty. He turned off his Buster and dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

"Whew… that should do it," he panted, while examining his frozen sculpture. "Now I can call in Dr. Light… sigh… and tell him to bring in some back-up forces… to deal with this menace…"

A loud crack caught his attention. He lifted his head… and stood flabbergasted as his ice sphere was breaking apart. He saw streams of a white liquid forcefully hissing out of the crevices.

"You got to be kidding me!" were his words, right before the disintegrating chunk suddenly exploded.

BANG! Pieces and fragments shot in all directions like a firecracker. A large one careened right into Megaman, flinging him into the opposite side of the room. He slammed painfully into the wall upon impact.

From the mist of the frosty debris, he could see Milk Woman emerge from the blast, casually stretching her back and not a single scratch was on her.

"Ahh… that's better… Back cramps and tight spaces don't mix very well," she sighed in relief. She grinned at her guest. "Heehee… You sure know how to act 'cool' with the ladies, little Mega guy! Got any more cool toys in that pop gun of yours?"

"Ugh…" The blue robot in question was twitching in agony on the floor… and with a deep crater shaped to look like his body on the wall. He opened a groggy eye and checked out his vitals again, which flashed in red words.

_Damage Reading: 68% - Weapons Reserve: Critically Low_.

"Not good… not good at all…," he mumbled faintly. "If things keep going this way, I'm going to become scrap metal for sure… I need to even out the odds somehow…" And that's when remembered what Dr. Light told him…

"_I suggest if things get ugly, use your Power Adapter. It should provide at least a boost in your offences."_

The Blue Bomber reached for a button on his Buster. "If that's how things are going to go down… I won't go out without a fight." Upon pressing it, his armour glowed for a moment before shifting to a vivid red. His shoulders extended out and upward, while a pair of wing-like appendages sprouted out of his back. And his fists were thickened up a bit with extra exoskeletal steel to provide a little more 'oomph' for punching.

"Ooh… that's a new trick!" Valentina marvelled, watching as he stood back up with his new robotic form. "Does it do anything special?"

He opened his eyes to reveal two red irises. "You'll soon find out…," he answered her.

He lifted up both of his fists and they propelled right out of his arms like rockets. They whizzed quickly towards the bubbly girl, who ducked at the right moment before they could swipe her. They made a sickening crunch into the opposite wall. She awed him with glee as both hands zoomed back to their original owner.

"Very neat! So now you want to play some sort of super tag, I see? Alright! I'm game! But you'll have to give me pointers on how to play! Heehee… and since you started this game, looks like you're it!"

She swerved while dodging his fists again, and she hightailed to her left. As good enough as his homing missiles were, they were unable to land a direct hit when she makes a sharp turn or sidestep. But that didn't discouraged Megaman from giving up. He kept firing his iron hands without hesitation, creating holes in the ground in the hopes that one of the craters would trip her and he would be able to make a decent shot.

His efforts yield success, when one of Valentina's shoes caught on a rather deep hole on accident, and she tumbled to the ground with a plop on her massive chest.

Yes! I got her right where I want her, he thought in exclamation. He saw her baby-blues look up to him with mild fright as he stood towering over her with his foot on her leg, his digits clenched and ready to aim. His face was one full of pure determination.

"Any last words, Milk Woman?" the Blue Bomber said through gritted teeth, while charging up his enhanced Buster.

She was simply staring at him for a few seconds… before she looked down and smirked playfully.

This odd behaviour confused him briefly. "What are you so happy about?"

She went back to his face and smiled. Her hands were gripping the bottom of her shirt. "Looks like you tagged me, fair and square. And now…" A distinct rumble was shifting in her bosom. "…it's _my_ turn to tag you back."

His eyes went wide with horror when he realized his fatal mistake, and he tried to leap away… but it was too late. SPLOOSH! Her milk missiles thrust into him with sheer magnitude after she exposed her breasts once more. The force made him careen backwards like he was hit by a giant baseball bat. He landed onto the floor with a heavy thud after smashing into the wall for the final time.

The bouncing beauty got up from the dirty ground and dusted herself. "Wow! That was pretty fun! I sure hope we can play again soon!" she exclaimed. "I got to go back to that Wily dude, because I'm sure he wants to show me some more cool stuff down in his lab. So I'll guess I'll see you later, okay Mega guy?" Silence followed afterwards. "Um… Mega guy? Yoo-hoo, I'm talking to you! Uh… are… are you alright?"

She saw Megaman's limp form before her… unmoving and with broken pieces everywhere. Stray sparks and electric surges surrounded his body from time to time. Many dents were littered all over his armour, while some certain parts of him had caved in, cutting into his wires and internal systems. With ragged breathing, he somehow managed to click into his vitality status with his barely operational arm.

_Damage Reading: 97% (Warning! Critical Condition! Must return to lab for repairs!) - Weapons Reserve: Empty._

As he watched his readings with grim demeanour, he could see his opponent nearing him with cautious steps. His spirits were crushed as though Guts Man had stepped on them.

This is it… it's all over, he thought with distress. I officially lost… the world now belongs to Dr. Wily… and humankind will suffer under his new control over the world… without me to prevent it from happening. All thanks to his new creation…

"Are you okay, little fella?" Valentina slightly whimpered. She was holding her bosom tightly with her arms. "I… I didn't mean to be that rough on you."

…and it looks like she's coming here to finish the job, the Blue Bomber mused sadly. With gloomy eyes, he lowered his head as she was just hovering over his wrecked torso and limbs. When he spoke, his tone was flat and reluctant… like all the hope was sucked out of him.

"Go ahead…," he sighed, vibrating slightly when pushing off the floor with his hand, because of the severe cracks in his joints. " Finish me off…"

She gasped a little, totally not expecting this turn of behaviour. "W-What? W-Why would I do that? I would never do that to you!"

"You… you have to…" It was a struggle to say every word. His damaged vocal processor was unable to function properly. "You're my enemy… we have fought… and I've lost the battle. So you have… the choice of… destroying me… for good."

"No! I won't do it! You're my new best friend! I don't want to destroy you!" the bubbly girl cried, tears rolling down her eyes.

Megaman was appalled by what he was seeing… not because of her refusal to eliminate him, or that she openly admitted he was her friend… but by the clear liquid that was falling off her face.

"Wait a minute…," he spoke warily. "Robots… robots can't cry. How… how are you… how are you doing that?"

"Hmm?" She was wiping her eyes when he asked that question. "What do you mean?"

"Your tears… How… how are you crying? Robots can't cry…"

A bewildered look came to her. "Wha…? But… but I'm not a robot, though," she explained. "I'm a human being."

His expression couldn't have been any more shocked or as unsettling than it was now. "You… you mean to say…," he stuttered. "…that you're not made… by artificial means? You're an actual… honest to goodness _human_?"

"Yes…. Last time I checked…"

Oh my circuits, he thought in horror. He realized what he had just done. In the rules of robotics, his mechanical kind were programmed to not kill or harm humans in any shape or form. He wasn't even supposed to aim his weapons on a living soul. And any robot that fails to follow these rules would be guaranteed to be sent to the junk yard to be decommissioned and compressed into scrap metal.

All his life, Megaman was the prime example that strived for freedom and justice. But now… he felt it all being dashed off after having knowledge that he had turn his Buster onto a living creature without a second thought. He was no better than Wily… if anything, he was now on the same filthy level, if not more lower, as his arch nemesis. And that caused him to feel more guilt than all of the wrongful things he had done in his existence put together… and an even deeper feeling that he should be destroyed more than ever.

"I'm a disgrace… to all robots everywhere," he uttered in a hoarse voice. "Dr. Light… will never forgive me… if he ever found out… I had put a human at risk." He looked up at the deeply concerned Valentina above him. "Please… just deactivate me now… permanently."

"No," she told him firmly, her eyes were threatening to leak tears again. "I'm not going to get rid of you."

"You must… you must do it. I… I can't go on… still functioning… while I have known… that I almost killed you…"

"No," Valentina repeated. "I'm not cruel nor black hearted enough to do such a thing."

He shivered in pain while trying to lift himself. His guilt was consuming him like a deadly virus, and he couldn't bear it. "Fine… If you won't do it… I'll do it myself…," he grunted.

He couldn't believe it was coming down to this… but he knew it had to be done. He began charging up his battered Mega Buster and… pointed it directly at his head. It will only be a momentary black out, he thought. And then… his CPU chips would be fried forever. He waited for his own weapon to do the pleasure of killing him…

…but it never came. With a sputter, the arm cannon fizzled out and died. The strain was too much for it to handle.

"DARN IT!" He began smashing his useless appendage to the solid concrete he rested on, but gave up all too soon as he realized it won't accomplish anything. He was in so much grief, he almost wished he could cry just like the frightened woman in front of him. But he knew that will never happen. He wasn't alive to begin with…

He was just a machine.

The bouncing beauty continued to watch the blue robot suffer in his own hate for himself. Her heart was filling up with so much sympathy for him, she thought it might pop at any moment. She steadily crouched down next to him, patting his back gently.

"Shh… there there now," she hushed. "Don't beat up yourself."

The Blue Bomber fixated his troubled gaze at her. He felt like he couldn't be humiliated any further. "Please… don't try to… comfort… comfort me…e… ee…" He clutched his throat, as more shocks and crackles issued out from his vocal processor. It was about to give out any minute now… just like his Buster.

"Here, I'll help you…" She placed a tender hand to his neck. A soft, warm glow had illuminated from her fingertips while her magic was transferring itself to the damaged area. When she removed her touch from him, the processor was all shiny and good as new, as though it had just came off the assembly line.

Megaman fiddled his hand around his repaired voice box in astonishment. It had taken her less than a minute to fix it. "I… I… I can speak properly again! But how… how did you managed to do that?"

She smiled down at the befuddled robot. "Simple. I just healed you," she replied. "It was a bit of an effort to do… since you weren't organic. But it should be good enough to keep you talking. And no…" She waggled a stern finger at him before he could say anything. "…I will not destroy you, nor slay you… nor harm you in any way, no matter what you tell me. And I'm telling you this because you are my friend… and once you have become my friend, it's nearly impossible for me to dislike you."

"Um… I was just going to say… thanks for fixing my voice," he mumbled sheepishly.

"Oh…" Valentina blushed slightly while scratching her head in embarrassment. "Well… I still mean what I said, though. So don't try to think suicide is the answer."

But he shook his head in shame. "How can't I? I just tried to kill you, for lug nut sake! That's the #1 rule in robotics of what I should not do! There's no bending or getting around that rule!" He sighed heavily as he opened his chest plate to reveal the internal components that would make up his 'heart'. "And it won't matter if I wanted to live anyway… my combustion chamber is too badly torn up and I'm leaking oil. It's likely that I won't survive the next hour…"

She gasped again and hugged him dearly. "No, don't say that! I'll get you fixed up in time, I promise!"

"But how? My legs aren't working at the moment, so I can't run or anything," he pointed out. "And my right arm is my only good appendage. Plus… it's not like you can carry me out and fly back to Dr. Light's lab. I'm _way_ too heavy to be lifted up by any normal human."

A broad smile was curling up on her face. "Honey… I'm not your average human."

The Blue Bomber was confused by her words, and even more surprised when he saw her bent down and lift him up into her arms, apparently unaffected by the sheer hundreds of pounds he weighed. But what really sent him reeling was when she straightened her back… and two large angel wings blossomed out from her. He could have sworn a fuse in his CPU had short-circuited.

"Sweet Asimov's slippers…" His logic chips couldn't comprehend of what he saw. "But… but how…?"

"Relax now," she interjected him with a whisper. "Let's get you back home before you fry up your motherboard…"

A flap and a whoosh through a window later, they were now sailing far away from the decaying innards of the old factory. Vast hills and valleys past beneath them while they were flying back towards Megaman's hometown.

"But… what about Dr. Wily? He's sure to rule the world with the Power Unit alone!" he panicked. "We have to do something about him, Milk Woman!"

The bouncing beauty smirked. "You can stop calling me that, you know. The name is Valentina. And don't you worry… I've made a little _surprise_ for that old quack…"

/

"Grr… why won't it work?"

Dr. Wily had been furiously turning the ignition of his latest Doom Machine, with the power of the Power Unit, for about 3 hours straight. But try as he might, the infernal mech refused to respond or roar to life. Assisting him were Bright Man and Sheep Man, who were feeding electricity into the engine with little success.

"Nothing to it, boss," Bright Man concluded, tapping onto the large light bulb on his head. "I'm all tapped out of energy."

"So am I," Sheep Man agreed. His steely wool couldn't even generate a static spark.

The old senile scientist grumbled in anger as he banged on the control board. "Well, go into the Generator and charge up again!" he stormed. "We're burning daylight for world domination!"

Little did anyone knew, except for Shadow Man (who was quietly observing his creator's frustration against a nearby wall), there was a tiny leakage underneath the colossal doomsday device. It appeared to be a white and creamy fluid that dripped to no end inside the socket of where the Power Unit was connected. If anyone had done a bit of detective work, they would see a note crammed in a crevice not far from the puddle of liquid. And they would find that the note said:

"_I've personally filled up your little Power doodad with a bit of something I hope you'll remember me by. Being with an evil scientist was fun and all… but it gets boring after a while. So I'm planning to make my return to the Mushroom Kingdom. Enjoy, my boys!_

_~ Valentina_

_P.S.: I should warn you not to burn a fire. I accidentally caused the fuel line to break while leaving my 'present' behind."_

Shadow Man nonchalantly picked off a loose paint chip off his alloy before simply stuffing his fingers into his ears. What came next was pandemonium…

KA-BOOM! A violent explosion had went off that shook the entire fortress. Plastic and shrapnel went flying in all directions, followed by a dense cloud of smoke caused by the smouldering remains of Wily's Doom Machine. Among the wreckage was a very alarmed, ash-covered Heat Man, who coughed once or twice while dropping what's left of the cigarette he was just about to light up.

An outraged Wily poked his head out of the cockpit of his once marvellous contraption and he screamed at the top of his lungs. Soot was shaking off his blackened frame.

"BLAST THAT MEGAMAN AND THAT PINK-HAIRED WOMAN! I'LL GET MY REVENGE ON BOTH OF YOU SOME DAY!"

/

Meanwhile, back on Square Island, there were four individuals that were eating supper within the cozy confides of Mario's Pad. One of them was happily taking bite after bite, not noticing that there was a small smear of pasta sauce on her nose.

"Pretty great lasagna tonight, honey!" Valentina bubbled to her boyfriend. "You're sure good in preparing Italian food!"

Luigi blushed in modesty. "Hehehe… thanks, Valentina. Then again, it would be because I _am_ Italian. Um… you got something on your…" He tapped on his own honker to indicate her mess.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry about that!" She picked up her napkin and rubbed her face clean.

Mario got up and excused himself from the table, telling them that he needed to go into the kitchen to get some more parmesan cheese for his meal. He walked out of the dinning room to get his fixings.

Just sitting next to the bubbly girl was Megaman, who was glumly picking through his noodles. His chassis and armour were spiffed up and free of dents, his wiring was replaced with new cables and plugs, and his arm was fitted with a brand new Mega Buster. But even with all these repairs, his conscious was still breaking him up in the inside.

Valentina could tell that he was still guilty for what he did. And so… she tried to cheer him up.

"You're still feeling down just because you've attempted to kill me without knowing I wasn't a robot?" she asked.

He made a slow nod without looking at her.

She rested a soft hand on his shoulder in sympathy. "Come on now… It was only an honest mistake. No one is perfect, you know."

"An honest mistake?" he flatly mumbled. He shook his head in denial of her words. "That's not how things work in my world… If a machine were to make one small error in its lifespan, it gets sent to be corrected and analyzed for bugs before it would even be considered fit to return to the public. But…" The Blue Bomber sighed while shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "…if a robot were to break any of the 3 laws… there are no second chances. They would be taken apart, recycled, and melted down into slabs of steel before an apology could be in order…"

"That sounds harsh," she said with a cringe.

"I know… but it makes sense. Society wouldn't want their machinery to be going haywire or causing a riot. If the 3 laws of robotics weren't enforced, people like Wily could take advantage of that… and then my whole world would be left in ruins."

"But you're not a bad robot, are you?" the bouncing beauty remarked. When he didn't responded, she further elaborated of what she meant. "What I'm saying is… you know you made a mistake _and_ you feel bad about doing it. It may have been a very grave mistake to do, but at least no one was hurt and… by knowing that, you wouldn't try to do it again. That proves you're not evil, am I correct?"

The blue robot shrugged. "I guess so… but…" He glanced at her with nervous eyes. "…what if I do it again? And this time everyone sees it? They wouldn't be as understanding as you…"

It took her a while before she could make an answer to his question. "Well… my mom always told me… that the only way to erase a bad deed is by performing a good deed. People may see you as a bad guy for a little while after making an unpleasant decision… but if you keep doing good acts through the goodness of your heart, they'll eventually come around and forgive your transgressions."

A genuine smile flashed on her face while she looked at him. "I believe that the good deed you did today was letting me become your friend. Whether you see it as significant or not so much… the greatest thing a person can do is joining together with family or friends, even for a few minutes of their time."

Megaman was silent for minute, and was very moved by what she told him. In a way, she was right… he may had done something awful, but that didn't mean he was siding Wily afterwards. He still felt like going out, protecting the world from evil forces, and fighting for everlasting peace. Just like he always did.

He slowly gave a meek, hopeful smile of his own. "Yeah…," he agreed. "…and I really didn't think about destroying you when I still thought you were a robot. I was only thinking about preventing Dr. Wily's forces from carrying out his evil intentions… And to be honest…" His face would have been blushing, had he actually had real skin. "…I think I wouldn't have been able to bear it if I had actually hurt you. You looked too… um… _pretty_ to seem like you're really evil."

"Aww… thanks sweetie!" she exclaimed cheerfully, before planting a quick kiss on his forehead and giving a wink. "You sure are a 'mega' awesome guy!"

They both laughed at her joke for a while. They calmed down just as Luigi was fidgeting around with something that was beneath his chair. It seemed like something was waggling under their table in a frisky matter.

The bubbly girl wondered what was causing him discomfort. "What's the matter, Luigi?"

"There's a creature under here!" he shrieked, his voice a few octaves higher than usual. "WHAAA! It's eating my face!"

The 'creature' was actually a red dog that had similar metal armour much like Megaman's. The enthusiastic robotic canine was lapping up the terror-stricken Mario Brother with his long rubber tongue.

Megaman laughed again, but only for a brief moment. "Oh, him? That's my dog Rush! Don't worry… he's very friendly to everyone, Mr. Luigi. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"R-Really? That's good to know…" The green plumber cautiously rested a hand on Rush's head and scratched behind his ear, causing the lovable mechanical mutt to rest on his leg with a happy, mellow expression. "Hehehe… look at that! He actually likes me!"

All of a sudden, a loud clang got everyone's attention. It was followed by an ear-splitting yelp and muffled grunting. Valentina, Luigi, Megaman and Rush all ran down to the source of the noise, which had led them to the kitchen. They all gasped.

Mario was struggling to breathe, turning a nasty shade of red, as a metallic gizmo was clenching tightly onto his stomach. The machine in question had green sleeves and hat, blue titanium overalls, and a grotesque black moustache plastered to its face. It continued to give its life-squeezing bear hug onto the portly red plumber, who was now starting to flush blue from the lack of oxygen.

"What the heck is that?" Luigi trembled in fear. "Why does it look like me?"

Valentina blushed heavily and made an embarrassed grin. "Um… it's my new toy… hehehe… uh… we better get this thing off of Mario before he suffocates, Megaman."

/

The End


End file.
